


defiant

by uncrowned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncrowned/pseuds/uncrowned
Summary: He remembers how it goes.Iwaizumi, aged five, meets Oikawa, also aged five. It's a normal sunny day; and in welcoming their new neighbors, Iwaizumi inevitably gets shuffled over to meet the Oikawas and their son. Their son, who's regretfully one of the biggest brats he would ever meet. (Unfortunately, Iwaizumi doesn't know that at the time, or he would've ran the moment he spotted Oikawa bouncing over.)





	

He remembers how it goes  


  
Iwaizumi, aged five, meets Oikawa, also aged five. It's a normal sunny day; and in welcoming their new neighbors, Iwaizumi inevitably gets shuffled over to meet the Oikawas and their son. Their son, who's regretfully one of the biggest brats he would ever meet. (Unfortunately, Iwaizumi doesn't know that at the time, or he would've ran the moment he spotted Oikawa bouncing over.)

Therefore, when Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to the woods, he doesn't resist.  
  
Two _long_ hours later, when orange and purple streaks across the sky, Iwaizumi wishes that he had at least put up a fight.  
  
Claiming that he's too tired, Oikawa had ended up sitting on the forest floor, and no matter how hard Iwaizumi tries, refuses to move an inch. "Can't make me," he says stubbornly, the moment he spies Iwaizumi opening his mouth in another attempt to placate him to go.  
  
(The main point being the words "another attempt", because it's probably the tenth or so time he's tried.)  
  
Iwaizumi is in half a mind to abandon Oikawa in the forest and leave, and voices this out threateningly. It's a disappointment, however, that Oikawa perceives that they were merely empty words, looking up smugly at him with his knowing brown eyes. Iwaizumi glares for a moment, before dropping his gaze down to his feet. "What then," he says heavily, "do you want me to do?"  
  
Iwaizumi's question is met with an overenthusiastic Oikawa jumping up, eyes glinting like he's been waiting for this the entire time. He'd been fooled, he realizes belatedly, but it's far too late to do anything.  
  
"A piggyback," is Oikawa's definitive reply, and the boy crosses his arms expectantly as he stares at Iwaizumi.  
  
Casting a despairing glance at the darkening sky, Iwaizumi decides to humor Oikawa for a bit.  
  
(A bit, as it turns out, means the entire trek out of the forest.)  
  
He can only thank the heavens for how peaceful the return journey is, because the only thing that Oikawa did the entire way back was blow raspberries near his ear. It's regretful, though, that his hands are currently too full to do anything back, so he endures  
  
When he collapses tiredly on the ground, Oikawa falling on top of him while squealing rather loudly, Iwaizumi thinks about how he's going to stay far, far away from Oikawa in the future.  
  
(That plan, however, lasts a grand total of half a day before he finds himself in Oikawa's house marathoning alien movie after alien movie.)  
  
\---  
  
The cold winter air stings Iwaizumi's nose as he steps out of his house. Waving a quick goodbye to his mother, he sets out across the road to Oikawa's house. It's something familiar to him now, a routine that he's repeated every other day, unless Oikawa beats him to it -- which is never, to be honest. All it takes is a glance towards the door, and Iwaizumi knows that he's in for another busy morning, because Oikawa's nowhere in sight. This, as years of experience with Oikawa indicate, is a sign that he's going to have to go through hell and back to get Oikawa to school.  
  
It's something he's used to, though.  
  
Iwaizumi knocks on the door and it opens almost immediately, revealing Oikawa's mother. There's no longer a need for explanations by now, and she wastes no time in ushering him in up to Oikawa's room, shooting him a rather bashful smile like she always does.  
  
(Ah, that's where Oikawa's smile comes from, Iwaizumi thinks.)  
  
"Tooru's being rather lazy again, I'm afraid," she laughs apologetically. She opens Oikawa's room door, stepping aside to let Iwaizumi in. Padding in, his first instinct is to scowl at the brown hair he sees peeking out from underneath a mound of blankets.  
  
"Oikawa," he snaps, glaring at the tuft of hair. There's a brief moment of silence as Oikawa barely twitches, and Iwaizumi almost resists the urge to yank the other out of bed.  
  
Keyword: Almost.  
  
Oikawa tumbles ungracefully onto the floor with a yelp, lifting his head to pout at his impromptu morning alarm. Iwaizumi remains unimpressed, long immune to anything Oikawa has to throw at him. "Asskawa, we need to get going," he growls, and predictably, Oikawa flops back onto the floor as if Iwaizumi hasn't spoken a single word.  
  
"Can't make me," Oikawa says petulantly, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi before turning away.  
  
(Iwaizumi swears that if one opened the dictionary, under the "immature" entry would be a giant picture of Oikawa's stupid, grinning face.)  
  
A loud thump resonates from within the room, and Iwaizumi is physically dragging Oikawa across the room, ignoring the other's complaints and whining about how "carpet burn is going to ruin my skin, Iwa-chan!"  
  
(They just barely make it to school on time, sliding into their seats, wheezing, as the bell rings.)  
  
\----  
  
Spring slips in unobtrusively and the cherry blossoms start to bloom in full, a typical picture right out of some shoujo anime. A final drawn-out speech from the principal and the crowd disperses, Iwaizumi along with them.  
  
The thought that they've finally graduated is something Iwaizumi can't get used to yet. Remembering the times on the volleyball court and off, it's as though his high school life was one training session after another, while lugging Oikawa home in between. In fact, now that he thinks about it, when in his life _isn't_ he surrounded by volleyball and Oikawa?  
  
(He's relieved that he made it this far.)  
  
Speaking of Oikawa, Iwaizumi can easily guess where the other is, judging by the immense crowd of weeping girls located right under a blooming sakura tree. Iwaizumi snorts at how this screams of typical high school graduation, then begins wading his way through the literal swarm of girls. He's seriously tempted to just walk off without the other, but the repercussions of doing that -- like Oikawa pouting over how mean he was later -- was far too great.  
  
(It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that the number of times they've walked to or from school alone could be counted on one hand.)  
  
Iwaizumi wastes no time in picking out Oikawa's form, firmly gripping the back of his shirt and yanking him forcefully out of the crowd. Said crowd proceeds to wail and sob as the centre of their affections is literally torn from them, but Iwaizumi ignores them all and makes his escape, Oikawa in tow.  
  
"One day I'll make you escape from them yourself," Iwaizumi threatens half-heartedly, shaking Oikawa to emphasize his point. It doesn't seem to have any effect on the other though; as Oikawa whines playfully, peeking at him from the corner of his eyes, wide grin on his mouth.  
  
"Cant make me," Oikawa singsongs, an absolutely infuriating smirk on his face that's simply begging for a knock on the head. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, looking off in another direction.  
  
He knows what pushes Oikawa's buttons, and refusing to play his games is one of them.  
  
It's pure blissful silence for a bit, until --  
  
"Iwa-chaaan," Oikawa whines, and when Iwaizumi turns his head to glare at Oikawa, he finds a button shoved into his hand. It's an ordinary blue button, one that Iwaizumi is sure was from the school uniform. He eyes the thread that's trailing from the button hole, looking as though it was hurriedly ripped out from the uniform just a few seconds prior.  
  
"The hell is this, Asskawa," he grinds out, holding the button between two fingers. He almost flicks it onto the side of the road before he's stopped by Oikawa grabbing onto his wrist with a cry.  
  
"Iwa-chan, don't tell me you don't know," Oikawa sighs in exaggerated disappointment, both hands cupping Iwaizumi's in order to make sure that he doesn't seize the moment to fling it far away. Without waiting for Iwaizumi to respond, Oikawa plunges on, "It's my _second button_ and I gave it to you of all people, so hang it up on your wall and treasure it, okay?"  
  
(And Iwaizumi thinks that behind the light-hearted words, he can almost feel what Oikawa's trying to say. What he almost dares to hope what Oikawa's trying to say.)  
  
The sound of threads breaking causes Oikawa to tilt his head curiously to look at Iwaizumi's other hand, eyes widening when he spies his hand clutching tightly at a button. "Iwa-chan -- ?" he says hesitantly, and doesn't get much further when Iwaizumi drags him into his embrace.  
  
_Annoying,_ Iwaizumi thinks half-heartedly as he's once again reminded of their height difference, before he decides to stop wasting time and drags Oikawa down by his tie, brushing his lips over Oikawa's own. Oikawa's lips, unresponsive for a terrifying moment, reciprocates just as vigorously, dragging his tongue over Iwaizumi's teeth, as hungry for this as he was for victory.  
  
Then they find themselves apart, breathing heavily with each other's buttons clutched in their hands. "I-wa-chan," Oikawa finally breathes out, a grin spreading across his face. "I'm not letting you take this button back."  
  
And Iwaizumi huffs, not quite able to stop his lips from curling into a similar smile.  
  
"Can't make me, anyways."    


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic here I hope I'm doing it right!! sweats,,
> 
> (was originally posted on tumblr @ regaliax)


End file.
